


Tipping of Scales

by ImaniJBrown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Banshee Lydia Martin, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaniJBrown/pseuds/ImaniJBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale pack have found light in the pits of black that seem to surround them. Long since abandoned the lone wolf act, Derek has finally allowed himself to be happy as he guides his increasing pack members. Derek, alpha, along side Stiles, pack mom, transpire to have a good year,but what happens when it is all predicted to go down hill by a certain Banshee. The scale cannot remain tilted to one side for too long. What happens when balance must be restored. What did they do? The whole pack become endangered, but who is the real target? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> *Translation: "Никто не портит с братством." = "Nobody messes with the brotherhood." *

"Your _Alpha_ killed my brother. Nobody messes with the brotherhood." **_Bang-_**

" **_Ah!"_** A piercing scream echos through the warehouse, breaking the windows making glass fall to the point that we are unable to see anything. _Lydia._

I opens my eyes

" _Hello... , it's done. Now we wait" Click._

**~ 24 hours earlier ~**

Beep. Beep. Beep. "Scott! Get up; it's time to get ready for school."

"Ugh mom, I'm up! There's no need to yell," I say. As I get ready for another day at school, I come across some of my old gear. "The Hale Pack strikes again," I sigh. I run my hands over the smooth fabric, breathing in the smell of leather. _The Hale Pack strikes again saving the chief of police from a kn-._ I'm snapped out of memories by a frantic rapping on my door.

"Come on Scott! It's time to leave," yells Isaac.

"Alright, I'm coming," I reply.

* * *

 

"Good morning class. Today we're going to cont-". Whatever Mr. Yukimura was about to say turns into silent noise. At this point, I pretty much stop paying attention. I mean, I've got too much on my mind right now. As my mind drifts off into space, my surroundings ceased to exist.

_The Hale Pack strikes again saving the sheriff from a known criminal. Nico Kapustov is finally taken down after an attempt to assassinate Sheriff Stilinski. We -_

"Class is dismissed. Remember, next week is all about Romeo and Juliet. Have a good weekend!"

As I make my way to my car, I notice that Isaac isn't waiting there like he usually is.This causes me to panic, and I do the first thing I can think of. I make a phone call to the pack house.

"Hel-"

"Stiles! Someone took Isaac. I-I don't know what happened. One minute everything was fine, and I was heading to the car. But I-Isaac wasn't there. He's never just not there, Stiles." I say panicky into the phone.

"Lydia, are you sure he was taken. Maybe he just got lost somewhere, you know the senses are new for him. They might have just led him into the forest," Stiles reasons.

" N-no. That's not it. I know I should have t-told you but," I pause.

" Hey Scotty, it's gonna be OK just breathe," Stiles soothes, " OK, now finish what you were about to say."

" It's just that I've been feeling off these last couple of days," I confess.

" What do you mean by off," Stiles says cautiously.

" I've just had this feeling that something was gonna happen. And , I-I don't know, I just felt this strange need to protect Isaac which is why I had him stay with me last night."

"Scott, it's gonna be o-" Stiles is abruptly interrupted.

" **You knew that one of your pack mates was possibly in danger, and you didn't _TELL_** **your Alpha!"** Derek.

"I-I just had this feeling that, every time I'm with Isaac, someone was watching us. I j-just didn't want to leave Isaac. I just wanted to be sure before I talked to you about it," I whimper.

" _Derek!_ Hey, Scott. Hey, it's OK. Derek didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that, with the new addition to the pack, his primal need to protect his new pups is more sensitive." Stiles comforts, "Just come to the Hale Manor, then we can all look for Isaac together." _Click._

_Stiles Pov_

_Click._ Right after I hang up, I am bombarded by the pack.

" What happened!" Liam,

"Why did Derek look so upset." Danny.

" Where's 'Sac, he should be back by now." Erica

"Wait, is Isaac the reason why Derek is so mad." Lydia. 

" **Enough,"** I yell , my eyes, no doubt, flashing bright amber. I'm answered by numerous apologies and a whimper,  _Liam_ _._ " I'm sorry pup, you know I don't like to use my power over you." I say as I embrace a shaking Liam. Once Isaac has calmed , I prepare to tell them of the news with Isaac.

"Scotty can't seem to find Isaac,"

 " I should've said something earlier, But, lately, I've had this feeling that something was coming." Lydia speaks up. Her eyes apologetic. 

"By feeling you mean.." Danny begins.

" I mean Banshee feeling." Lydia responds.

" You don't mean-" Danny cuts himself off as Lydia arrives at the front door.

Upon entering teary-eyed and sniffling, the phone goes off in the silence left in his wake.

" I got it," I say as I make my way towards the phone,"'Sac, finally," I answer. I wait for a reply, but all I hear in response is a shocking deep voice.

"Be at 2649 North 7th Street in the next hour if you ever want to see your brother again," answered a gruff voice, "Никто не портит с братством." Click.

The last words he said seem to echo in my mind even after the phone call ended. Братством. Where have I heard that before? When the realization hits me, I am forced to relive that day again.

**~ 3 days ago ~**

" _Stop this now," I yell, "Just turn yourself -_

" _You_ **killed** _Nico!"The man interrupted._

" _Stand down! You don't want me to do this," I try to reason._

" **You _killed_ Nico!**" _The man shouts. His eyes are clouded with an unforgiving rage. "You will see. You should have never gotten involved. Никто не портит с братством!"_

**~ End Flashback ~**

" **Fuck."** I practically shout, " I think I know who took 'Sac."

**~Meanwhile at some warehouse~**

"Hello...yes, it's done. Now we wait."

**Isaac Pov**

"Sir, it's been one hour. The Banshee still hasn't arrived," the man says,

"I'm sure the whole pack has been notified at this point. Just kill the boy. He obviously isn't getting us anywhere." Click.

"NO! Nononono. Please don't kill me," I pleaded, "Why are you doing this?"

"Your _Alpha_ killed my brother. Nobody messes with the brotherhood." **_Bang-_**

" **_Ah!"_** A piercing scream echos through the warehouse, breaking the windows making glass fall to the point that we are unable to see anything. _Lydia._

I opens my eyes, shocked to still be alive and unharmed.

Before the man gets the chance to aim the gun towards my head once more, the gun flies from the assailant's hand but some invisible force. "Nobody messes with my pups!" _Alpha_. I perk up at the sound of my alpha's voice. From a distance it is hard to see, but I know it's my pack that has come for me. Before long, the fighting ceases, and I am released from my restraints.

"T-thank you Alpha." I cry in the warm embrace of his alpha's mate, Stiles.

"It's ok pup, we've got you. Let's go home."

As we go to leave, we pass my assailant's body. I gave Stiles a look of shock as I take in the state of the mangled mess of the body.

"He's not dead. I left him alive and called my dad, so that the police can find him." Stiles explains.

"Ok," I reply. We then proceed to leave the building and head home.

**~ Meanwhile back at the warehouse ~**

Ring. Ring. Ring. "Ugh," The man drags himself across the floor to answer his phone, "Hello. Sir, our leverage is gone. He had his alpha come retrieve the boy."

"You incompetent fool!"shouts unknown caller.

"Should I go after them right now?" the man says.

The unknown caller sighs, "No, we make they feel as if they've won, then we hit them when they least expects it." _Click._

*Translation: "Никто не портит с братством." = "Nobody messes with the brotherhood." *

 

 


	2. Not An Update

 So, before I explain, I would like to apologize for a ton of the empty promises that I've been making over the last few months. I actually had the intention to update, but I never seem to actually put a pencil to paper and write anything. One of the factors is school, but the other is my constant procrastination. Not only that, but, whenever I actually have time to write anything, I waste a whole day reading other people's stories instead of writing my own. Now, towards the end of December, I asked what story I should stick to in order to lessen the work load, and I got a ton of mixed answers. I have multiple accounts where I post these stories on other websites. I have a fan fiction, watt pad, inkitt and archiveofourown accounts, so imagine the amount of results from that one loaded question. "A Girl on a Mission" tends to be more popular on Fan fiction, but my Teen Wolf stories engage more people on Wattpad and Archiveofourown. This is why I've been at a standstill. My decision is to, maybe, work on my Divergent story seeing as it is the furthest developed story yet. When I made my Teen Wolf stories, they were just something that popped into my head. At the moment, I don't really have a plan as to what is going to happen in those stories. There isn't any plot development. With "A Girl on a Mission", I started that all the way back in 2013 when I was an 7th or 8th grader. Please excuse some of the grammatical errors in the earlier chapters, because that was the work of my 13 year old self. So, back to the issue at hand, I do plan to update, but I don't see anything happening in the rest of January. This is due to finals coming up and deadlines for assignments. Also, I don't think I'll be updating at the beginning of February, because my family and I will be going on a cruise and we'll be gone for about a week. Just being honest here. The only thing I can think of is that I may post another story or scene on here. It'll be a Beautiful Creatures scene rewrite or maybe an alternate ending. I have this assignment in Honors English, and one of the final project ideas is to rewrite a scene as if you were in it or an alternate ending. Don't think I'm saying you guys aren't important or that I'm just making excuses. I really do want to continue these stories, but I don't see it happening anytime soon. Comment, Favorite, Vote , Review , and leave Kudos. Maybe I might get inspiration and, out of the blue, start another chapter of a story. Show some love guys, I'll be back. In the meantime, comment some of your story links if you'd like. Since I read so much anyways and won't be updating, it wouldn't hurt to check out some of my follower's stories. Fanfiction or not, a good story is a good story. Bye... :)

 


End file.
